


Games

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dating, Games, Gay, Innuendo, M/M, Porn With Plot, Tanaka is lonely, barely, noya helps him out, they're so gay and don't even know it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-08 19:36:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10394544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Tanaka and Nishinoya want to get girlfriends, but they decide that if they pretend to be a cute girl for each other until they can get dates, it's all the same. Sometimes the barrier between pretending and reality is broken.





	

One Tanaka Ryu stood in the school hallway, discontent, ranting to his best friend pettily. Was it petty? After all, he had been dancing around the subject for a while.

"I don't know, man, it's been on my mind lately," Tanaka said with a subconscious frown, slumping against the lockers and complaining avidly to Nishinoya, "I'm like..the most single person I know-"

"You're so dramatic, Ryu."

"Shut up, you're as single as I am!" 

Noya laughed, the laugh where he crinkled his eyes up and tossed his head to the side slightly. "Yet I'm not the one who's complaining about it. Why's it so embarrassing for you?" The smaller boy questions, crossing his arms and joining Ryu in leaning against the cold metal. Tanaka shrugged in response.

"I don't know. Just...doesn't it bother you that the only attention you get from a girl is from Kiyoko-san, when she's pissed at us?" 

Noya's face fell slightly, he's easily influenced by other's statements. Cue depressed Yuu.

"Holy shit, man."

"Yeah..."

"What's your plan A, then?" Nishinoya asked lazily, biting at his lower lip and kicking along a piece of litter tumbling along the school hallway. Neither of them were, per se, desperate to find a chick to date, but it would be a nice status to flaunt around. Tanaka looked at him and got the look, the look Yuu knew all too well, the idea look. 

"What is it?"

Ryu cackled.

"Nevermind, that's fucking gay," He said with another laugh. Yuu huffed. He didn't know if Tanaka meant literally gay, or gay as an insult. he didn't like the second option for some reason. It always seemed offensive.

"Just tell me-"

Tanaka snorted before rubbing his shaved head and wetting his dry mouth, "What if like...since we both want a relationship, we just see if," He paused, not knowing how to word his thoughts in a cool way, "What if we see if a girl could actually handle us!" Ryu finished proudly. Yuu raised his eyebrows. Literally gay it was.

"So you're implying that...we date...?" Noya said, an unamused expression adorning his features. Tanaka frowned and put his hands on his hips, fingers curled up into fists. 

"No! I'm saying that we do some stuff a couple would do to make it so we're not so lonely. But as bros-" Ryu explained, "Like we pretend to be a nice girl for each other, or something." His ears were beginning to flush a dusty pink.

"Oh." Nishinoya said, thinking momentarily, "Yeah, I kind of like that idea, Tanaka," He said, ever flashy grin now lacing his lips. "And as long as you'll be paying if we go out to eat, even better!" 

Ryu scowled, but he didn't mean it. This sounded like a lot more fun than he'd originally planned. 

"Then...ah, are we on for later? A date?" Noya said, snickering and lightly pushing his friend. Tanaka blinked, first in confusion, then in realization, and laughed with a little hesitation. That was a little too natural, coming from Yuu's mouth. Sounded nice. He rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, a date," Tanaka said, shoving Nishinoya a little too roughly out of embarrassment just from saying the phrase; Yuu slammed into the lockers again, shouting out curse words and angrily slurred sentences while Ryu cackled and apologized half-heartedly through hysterical tears. 

 

~

 

 _A date._  Why was the concept bringing butterflies to his stomach? 

Okay, maybe it was more the other participant and not the general idea after all. Of course Noya was only filling in for a girl. Right?

Tanaka's mind tranquilly flitted around the topic, trying to avoid thinking of the fact that if this were still happening, and Yuu wasn't just easing his perpetual loneliness, what would this mean? Tanaka shouldn't be on edge. They'd chosen a game night "date", everything should be fine.

He began nervously fixing things around his living room, turning on and off the PS4, rearranging the cushions on the couch, even taking out a cleaning fluid and running it over every surface in sight. Maybe that was verging excessive, but Ryu didn't care. Nishinoya had been to his house before. But if this was a practice of some sort, then shouldn't he be treating it like a real date?  _Was it a real date?_  That one question was eating him alive.

After about five minutes of needless cleaning, the doorbell went off, signaling that Yuu was indeed here already, and Ryu seriously considered calling it all off. Instead, he padded with a churning stomach over to the door. 

"Tanaka-senpai!" Nishinoya greeted him, his smile as bright as ever. Ryu could've blacked out on the spot. Noya had called him  _Senpai._  He had no idea that the smaller boy would be able to get so into this, but Tanaka liked it, he liked it too much, he liked it so much that for a second he completely forgot that Noya was only pretending and allowed himself to be overcome with the fuzzy feeling he'd usually gotten around Shimuzu-senpai, but slightly different.

"Was that okay?" Yuu whispered loudly, seemingly coming "out of character" for a moment and briefly inspecting Ryu's crimson cheeks. Tanaka nodded slowly, and stepped aside, watching Nishinoya hop onto the tile floor. He was childish, but mature. Ryu had always liked that. Contrastingly, Yuu had always admired the fact that Tanaka was mature when it came to most things and overall a strong person. For that reason he wanted to help his best friend out. But maybe he was already a little too into the act.

"Senpai, what games do you have?" Noya quipped.

"Yuu, you've been to my house, you've played every game I've ever owned. Dude, we had a 72 hour game marathon las-"

Nishinoya reverted to whispering again.

"Ryu! I'm trying to be a cute girl for you," He said, spluttering. Tanaka's jaw slowly opened, and then he shut it, realizing that he too, was getting all caught up in the game. "Remember, just bros-" Ryu nodded. That was a little disappointing to hear, but he'd never admit why.

Tanaka sat in front of the PS4, flicking it on, seeing the crackle that had developed after he gave it a firm kick (he's very competitive and, well, you can assume rest). Digging one hand's surprisingly nimble fingers into the carpet and the other shoving a CD in the reader, Tanaka smiled over at Noya. 

"Um, hey," Tanaka paused, deciding what to call his friend, "Babe." And right then he snapped, Ryu could've choked on the sugary sweetness of the pet name, it practically left a film in his mouth. The game just became a whole lot easier, because Tanaka subconsciously stopped acting and just started dating. He didn't catch the blush that had crept up onto Yuu's face, thankfully. "Babe, I think there's a bowl of popcorn on the kitchen table, that's in the next room. If you let me set this up, do you mind getting it?" Ryu asked with a small smile and sweet eye contact. 

"Oh, uh, no! I don't mind at all," Nishinoya said, scrambling for a second and then standing, somehow knocking every pillow off of the worn, brown couch and stumbling a little bit. Ryu felt proud of himself and turned, smirking at the television screen that now lit up with the familiar Start Game screen. Yuu walked back into the sitting room carrying a red glass bowl, chipped along the rim. He'd already popped a few pieces of the buttery snack past his lips and into his mouth, and held out the bowl for Tanaka to have some too. Ryu threw a surprisingly charming smile at the short boy and picked up a piece of the popcorn, lingering for a moment and then holding it up up Noya's mouth.

"Open?"

Tanaka saw the thick swallow before he saw the parted lips, before he gently placed the piece of popcorn on an awaiting, pink tongue. _Where the hell did this turn real?_  Nishinoya asked himself. He had no idea, not in the slightest, but it brought a tight, warm feeling to his stomach. 

"I really like popcorn, don't you?" Ryu asked, eating a few pieces himself and sitting next to Noya. 

_Two can play this game._

"Oh, yes, Senpai, I love popcorn," He ate another piece, picking up a few more carelessly, "It smells nice, and it's salty, it melts in my mouth," Yuu dropped a piece of the popcorn onto the ground, seemingly accidentally, but quickly picked it up and popped it into his mouth. "And I'll be happy to eat it no matter where it gets." This was the time when Tanaka made the connection with a certain topic. He felt his fingers slip and almost let go of the controller, but gripped it firmly and handed the other one to Noya without a comment. 

"Do you know how to play this?" Ryu mumbled. Yuu shook his head no (he definitely knew how to play, and Tanaka knew he knew how to play, but this was different and a complete exception). 

"Teach me?" Noya asked sweetly, scooting closer to Tanaka on the soft couch seats and almost nuzzling into him.

"You're very good at this, Nishinoya-san," Tanaka whispered, as if whispering was the only thing between real life and their little fantasy.

"Thanks, Tanaka-san, I'm glad I'm helping. I like pleasing you," Noya whispered back. For some reason the fantasy barrier must not have been completely broken. If this was not Yuu purposefully teasing him, what was?

They played in silence, and Nishinoya let Tanaka wipe the floor with him, although if they were actually competing Yuu would have easily won. 

"I'm just not good at this!" Noya exclaimed, pouting and leaning into Ryu, "Senpai." He waited until a slightly flustered Tanaka-san looked down at him. "Teach me?" Now, Ryu had no problem with their proximity or even really the Senpai part, but however did have a new problem with Nishinoya's hand creeping up his thigh, and most definitely had a problem with the fact that the tricks he were using somehow seemed to work. Tanaka turned away from Yuu's gaze and desperately attempted to list things he knew inside his head.

_Nishinoya is a cute girl. Nishinoya is a cute girl. Nishinoya is a cute girl._

_Nishinoya is sitting on your lap. Holy fuck, Nishinoya is sitting on your lap._

"What're you doing?" Hushed voice, a whisper. Tanaka was far too turned on, and a little embarrassed at the fact, too. Noya didn't respond in a whisper. But he still responded as himself.

"This is called straddling."

"I know what it's called, why are you doing it?"

"Because we're bros. Helping each other out," Nishinoya responded to Ryu. Tanaka was very hesitant at accepting this answer and was about to object and claim that he wasn't really including this when they discussed this: But the boy sitting on his lap is quick to cut him off.

"So can I touch you?"

Something white hot and triggering hit Tanaka and he couldn't think straight all of a sudden, caught under a sort of cover of need and the inability to say no, especially when he wanted to say yes _so badly._

"Mhm," Is all he could utter, but he nervously flinched when Nishinoya shifted expertly onto the floor  and was somehow already rubbing the side of his face to Tanaka's lower abdomen, looking up at the taller boy, shiny and smiling.

"Can I touch you with my mouth?" Yuu asked, slowly undoing Ryu's fly and tugging at the waistband. Tanaka helped him, lifting his ass momentarily off of the couch to slip off the jeans. He'd never been more glad that his parents worked nights, or that Saeko was still at her drumming practice. Noya knew the answer to his question and slid down Ryu's boxers next, snorting at the already half hard cock underneath. Tanaka's mind was reeling frantically, the air between them was fascinatingly erotic, and he felt the urge to stop, but before he spoke up it was far too late, and volleyball-calloused hand gripping the base of his length, heightening the swollen arousal. 

Nishinoya places a kiss on the head, flicking out his tongue to meet the slit and Ryu can't help but shut his eyes tightly and bite down on his lip, because yes this was his best friend, but  _fuck_  it felt good. A seemingly skilled mouth works in tandem with small fingers. Yuu laps at Tanaka's dick until he'd fully hard, sometimes bobbing his head ever so slightly but mostly just giving licks. A hand of Ryu's has, by nature, gripped the brown locks of hair on his partner's head, and once he can't be satisfied with practically chaste licking and kisses, he forces his hard arousal into Noya's mouth, the hot wetness feeling like heaven.

Yuu's quite obviously aroused by this and flattens his tongue against Tanaka's underside, moaning around the cock that he seemed to love at the moment, quickening his pace and taking more and more until he could take all but an inch, which he worked his with spit-slicked palm. The saliva drips down Ryu's shaft, and his thrusts become sloppy, moans more staggered. Noya moans lewdly again and that really does it, and all of a sudden it's too late to pull out of Yuu's hot mouth, but the boy doesn't seem to care, because just a moment later he's swallowing Tanaka's cum and detaching himself, breathing heavily and acknowledging that he'd came as well, in his pants. The burning, thick fluid was already beginning to dry in his underwear.

Ryu silently and shakily reaches out and entangles a hand in Noya's hair, but it's not rough like the blowjob, it's praise, gentle and warm. He removes the hand as quickly as he placed it there. Both sit in silence.

"Bros don't do this."

It's dead quiet for a moment.

"Yeah, I know."

"What do we do?" Tanaka asks.

"Well, obviously I'm not filling in for a cute girl anymore. So how about I just be me?" Ryu furrows his eyebrows in confusion.

"What d'you mean?" 

Nishinoya stand up and then barely has to lean down again to meet Tanaka's lips with a short kiss, and Tanaka burns a bright red at this.

"I mean, I don't need to pretend, and we can still have this. A relationship. We can...date. Win-win, actually," Yuu mumbles. They both take a second to process the words hung in the air, and Ryu is the first one to acknowledge them with a nod and another blush.

"I like that idea."

Noya sits down and picks up the controller, and nothing else needs to be said for the two boys to know that things were changed forever, for a long time at least. Yuu beats Tanaka 6 rounds of the car racing game they're playing in a row. No pretending necessary. And they kiss, and laugh, and feed each other popcorn, and are content with the new relationship. Turns out someone cute had always been there, they just weren't a girl.

**Author's Note:**

> this was a request from a friend and i wrote it in 3 hours succ my ass


End file.
